


Helios

by Nerdanel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I haven't written anything in a while and it shows, M/M, PWP, Short and Quick, kink meme fill, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdanel/pseuds/Nerdanel
Summary: The prompt was: Victor masturbates while watching Yuuri skate Eros.
And, well, that's what you get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have two-three YoI WIPs in the works, and this is what I post. Well, it was written in ten minutes, so I'm sorry if it has any mistakes etc. (Please point them out!)

Yuuri glides across the ice, swaying to the music that only the two of them can hear. It's something past three in the morning -- Victor thanks the Nishigori family for just handing them the keys to the Ice Castle -- and Yuuri is dancing for _Victor_. There's no preamble behind this, no pretense, just Yuuri. Clad in his pyjamas, glasses set aside, hair mussed with sleep. Out there dancing to seduce him.  
  
And it works.  
  
Victor bites his lip, pressing his front against the rink boards. His body throbs as Yuuri shakes his hips, twists and bends out of reach each time. He skates up to Victor, eyes twinkling, and then skates away to continue his program. Somehow, it's even sexier than when Yuuri is putting on a show of it, wearing Victor's old costume. There's something undeniably arousing about the way the costume clings to Yuuri's body, but this is just as erotic. Be it may be because of the time, or the way they are doing it. Yuuri didn't even mind being pulled out of the bed for an impromptu visit to the ice.  
  
And Victor cannot even control himself.  
  
He grinds himself, almost shamelessly, against the wall as he leans forward to watch Yuuri. His heart is in his mouth as Yuuri jumps again and again, trying to nail that quad Salchow. He has been getting better at landing it perfectly lately, so it's not long before that he does this time as well. Victor suppresses a groan and sneaks a hand down, cupping himself.   
  
Yuuri flashes him a smile and resumes the program, whereas Victor quietly unzips his pants and lowers his tight underwear. (Why did he get dressed for this?) He's already wet at the tip and the first touch makes him shudder. He spreads the fluid beading there to coat his hand and starts moving his hand.   
  
Yuuri skates closer this time, noticing Victor's posture, and then his lips widen in a pleased smile. His cheeks tinge with pink as he brings the program closer to Victor. Hands almost reaching him, but not quite, as Victor brings himself off. His pace is frantic, almost in sync with Yuuri's performance, hand moving over his cock in short, quick successions.   
  
This close, Victor can feel Yuuri's body heat, his scent and the touch of his skin as he purposely comes into contact with Victor, grasping his chin or running his hand down Victor's arm. Victor chokes back a moan, throws his head back and feels his hips stutter. Yuuri moves away to execute the spins -- it's a miracle that he can continue the program given what Victor is doing, but this _is_ Yuuri's Eros.   
  
His rhythm falters just as Yuuri's spins come to an end, and Victor's mind almost whiteouts with pleasure as Yuuri returns to his side. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft whine, and then Yuuri's arm closes over his shoulder, pulling him into a heated embrace.  
  
" _Come for me, Victor._ "   
  
Victor buries his face into Yuuri's damp neck, inhaling the clean scent of his sweat, shudders and comes right into his hand, feeling overheated with the waves of his orgasm coupled with Yuuri's exertion. It's one of the best he's ever had and it took barely a few minutes.   
  
He lets Yuuri's warm, pleased chuckles wash over him as he grips Yuuri's shirt, breathing hard together, and makes his peace with the fact that he really cannot ever quite predict Katsuki Yuuri.


End file.
